godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wolfram the Lone Warlock/Anya Mercer
'''Anya Mercer '''is also one of the first characters I ever made in GEB. Biography = The following data is non-canonical to the game and only a fanfiction made by the user (which is me). = A sheltered child, a child form the rich Mercer family named Anya, always liked to read different books of fairy tales and stories of heroes with her friend who has child of one of their workers.She never asked what is beyond the walls. She also never complained on how repetitive her daily life is, until she and her friend found a very old and strange book. It was a book about a heroine from some thousand years back, Jeanne d'Arc. The book contained stories about the latter. There was also diagrams and images of diffent movements said to be practiced by the same heroine called "Fencing". Their innocent minds never knew that it was a forgotten deadly fighting art that was practiced long before the Aragami came to light. They only thought it was about dance for a stage play. 'Till then, they practiced the art many times and mastered its basic movements. The book also piqued their interest about what lies beyond the walls. Of course, her parents always changes the subject when she asked about it. This made her more curious. A few days later, she sneaked out of her home, fencing stick in hand, for an adventure outside the walls. But after a day outside the walls, she found herself lost in the wasteland, the rations she brought already run out, and the night is imminent. The situation worsen as she found a huge monstrosity. She ran and ran as she reached a dead end. As the monster moved nearer to her, she tried to reanact the movements she read in a scene from the book. The techniques seemed effective on evading the attacks of the monster but it never made real damage as what was said in the book. Eventually the monster overwhelmed her, and when she was about to be pounced by the monstosity, a dark-haired boy suddenly swooped down with a rope and snatched her out of the scene. The next day, the boy and his little sister lead her back to walls where her family is already looking and waiting for her. Her father adopted the boy with her little sister to his house with gratitude for saving Anya. Their life carried on after that. The boy become her companion and she studied further the martial art she learned from the book with her friend. They took diffent paths as they grow. He left the Mercers and she decided to become a God Eater. Her father objected, but later agreed as he knew that she would just sneak out to do so. Just like as what she did when she was a child. She was assigned to the Fenrir Far East as a reserve after her training and her test for her compatibility with the bias factor. Personality Anya is a polite and refined girl. She's also clumsy and easily gets nervous, but can perform perfectly if the situation compels her to. She likes reading books and writing her own stories. She's a good teacher also. But she is a poor cook. She acts ladylike most of the time, but that is not the case if she's at the frontline. Her heroic/knightly/chivalrous-like demeanor manifests as the mission prolongs but easily wears after the mission. This causes much dismay on Wolfram's part, that he have to save her a lot of times. It is hinted though that she does this on purpose. Her fixation with fantasy books is the cause of this drastic changes. Appearance Anya is a young woman in her early twenties with a fair skin and a red hair. Her hair is also tied on both sides. She also wears a black coat over her school uniform. Playstyle Anya's playstyle in melee focuses in hit-and-dash triangle attacks. She makes use of her good mobility to maximize the damage she can dish out before her stamina runs out from repeated dashes and jumps. She also uses simple tactics on sniping. She also have a special bullet which is the piercing laser version of Wolfram's Parabellum shot. Trivia * THe background story about Anya's fencing is that I always use the traingle attacks more the the square ones.